


Simple Comforts

by appleknees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot Collection, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleknees/pseuds/appleknees
Summary: Kara is a sucker for Lena’s hands in her hair. She’s a sucker for Lena’s hands anywhere on her body really, but there’s something about having her hair played with that pulls tightly at Kara’s heart.A series of one shots.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 419





	Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so let me know what you think!! I would die for these cuties and for soft Lena Luthor. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy this.

—

Kara is a sucker for Lena’s hands in her hair. She’s a sucker for Lena’s hands anywhere on her body really, but there’s something about having her hair played with that pulls tightly at Kara’s heart. As soon as her lover realizes this, she doesn’t let Kara’s honey locks out of her deft fingers. Lena loves that something so simple can have the Kryptonian absolutely buzzing. She’d do anything to give Kara what she wants, what she needs. God knows that Kara, who gives so much of herself to others, to everyone, to Lena, deserves as much.

Lena first discovers the way Kara likes to have her hair played with one night while watching a movie. It’s one of _their things_ now which makes Lena so giddy she’s afraid she might show it one day.

Kara’s head in the Lena’s lap, her arms wrapped around one of the Luthor’s thighs, scratching there affectionately. Lena’s heart is beating a mile a minute at the softness of it all. Something about the fact that Kara can hear every beat makes Lena flush. The faint glow of the television illuminates their figures, and the street lights emit an orange light throughout the rest of Kara’s apartment.

Kara adjusts herself and snuggles deeper around her girlfriend, like a possessive puppy. Lena moves one hand to the blonde’s hip, now exposed slightly as her pyjama shirt lies bunched and rests it there, just as possessive. She moves the other one on top of her head. Lena begins from Kara’s hairline and very lightly drags her short nails through the golden locks. She tucks some strays behind Kara’s ear and hears her girlfriend sigh deeply. The colours vary and Lena finds herself admiring every strand - some ombre, some ochre, some daffodil, but all beautiful sunshine. Lena continues this motion for several minutes and is surprised to see Kara asleep so quickly with a small smile on her lips.

 _Rest my darling_ she thinks as she traces the outline of Kara’s ear, her nose, her mouth, eyebrows, and finally makes her way back to gliding her fingers through the sleepy Kryptonian’s hair.

She bends down to kiss her cheek and continues her combing.

—

A few nights later, Lena is cooking them dinner in the reporter’s apartment and Kara has her back to the kitchen. She’s staring out the open window with a wide stance, brow crinkled and nose scrunched. Lena knows she’s listening for trouble, full Supergirl mode. It’s been almost half an hour and Kara seems to be in a trance. She gets like this when it’s been quiet, not wanting to jinx things by expressing the sentiment out loud so instead dutifully keeping watched over her beloved National City.

Lena feels guilty for not making enough time for Kara this week so she suggested she’d cook Kara dinner. There’s also something so comforting being in her lover’s space, something so inviting and warm unlike her own home. Maybe this is because she’d been careful not to display too much of herself in her penthouse decor. Even in her own home, Lena couldn’t bring herself to be vulnerable for fear of being exploited. Not that anyone besides Kara has ever been over to her place anyways. But here, where the walls and photos and pillows and bowls and art screamed Kara, she could do it.

Kara was initially shocked to learn after several years of knowing each other that Lena could in fact cook, but then again, Lena Luthor was absolutely full of surprises. She loved that Lena loved coming over to her place, even though it she did find it strange as to why the CEO would prefer Kara’s apartment over the views visible in her own. _Maybe it’s not just the views Kara_. She blushed and felt all warm at the thought of being so loved by another.

Food is all finally prepped and the CEO places the lasagna in the oven. Not bothering to clean up after herself since Kara always insists on using her powers to do so, she makes her way over to her favourite superhero. Lena hugs Kara from behind and places a chin on her shoulder.

“Hey you, dinner will be ready soon,” she whispers in Kara’s ear, placing a kiss just below the shadow it casts.

“A few more minutes and I’m all yours. It smells amazing!” Kara leans back, relaxing in to Lena’s touch.

Lena replies with a soft hum and begins to play with the ends the hairs that on her girlfriend’s chest. Kara leans further in to Lena, enough that Lena can feel some of her weight but she’s aware Kara is only doing it to show that she’s relaxed. Lena knows she is absolutely _whipped._  
  


—

The following month, Supergirl is brutally attacked by a new group of anti-alien operatives that have been moving from city to city, attempting to ‘neutralize’ foreign threats. They’ve hit Kara with some sort of bio-engineered version of Kryptonite that works like a virus, attacking the immune system. It’s like nothing they’ve ever seen before, but Alex, Lena, and the other most trusted scientists at the DEO have been working around the clock to stop them and come up with some sort of treatment for Kara.

Lena goes down the hall to check on the younger Danvers periodically, frustrated to find her in the same state. It’s slightly unnerving, seeing the girl of steel show severe flu like symptoms even though she hasn’t blow out her powers. Lena reaches out to hold Kara’s hand, surprised to have her grip it rather tightly in return.

“Can you stay with me for a little bit? I know you and Alex are working like crazy but I could really use the company right now,” Kara sounds so weak, her eyes closed, she gulps and Lena swears she can see her struggle to swallow.

“Of course my love,” she replies gently, removing her blazer and heels, setting them both on a chair next to the Kryptonian’s bed. Lena grabs another blanket from the supply closet in the corner for good measure before moving the covers and sliding in.

The sunlamps provide soft lighting, and both women relax at the touch of one another. Kara pulls her close and shivers, but nuzzles on to Lena’s chest. She’s freezing, Lena observes worriedly throwing the other blanket mostly over Kara. Really wanting to get back to the lab to continue working on treatment but also not wanting to leave Kara alone, she relents and begins stroking long locks out of Kara’s face. Her fingers ghost from the blonde’s crown and don’t let go until she reaches some light bits at the bottom, moving the strands gracefully over Kara’s shoulders.

“For a change, you’re the one who’s warm,” Kara almost whimpers.

“Never thought I’d see the day where my girl of steel gets the flu,” Lena smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah this really sucks, I don’t know how humans do it.” Lena smiles for real at that.

Several moments of silence pass, “Lena?”

“What is it?”

“I love being _your_ girl of steel,” Kara admits as her eyes flutter shut.

Lena closes hers too as the sudden water accumulating in them threatens to flow out over her paled cheeks.

. . . 

Once they come up with a treatment in the form of tablets that Kara needs to take four times a day for the next seventy two hours, in addition to sleeping under sun lamps, Lena gets to take her home. Alex drives them both to Lena’s apartment and helps bring Kara up to the penthouse. The older Danvers leaves after setting up lamps in Lena’s bedroom. The CEO promised to call her with an update in the morning.

They couldn’t risk letting Kara sleep in her own bed for fear that she would get attacked again in her own home. They agreed that this fact, combined with the intense security measures at Lena’s made the Luthor’s apartment the ideal place for Kara to get better. Lena’s body trembled with fury at the idea of Kara being targeted again, and having her familiar comforts denied in a time where she was so powerless. Lena was prepared to do anything to make Kara’s stay at her place the coziest.

She begins by running a hot bath for Kara. The superhero is almost too weak to stand at the moment so a shower might not be the best option. Lena carefully pours in just the right amount of honeysuckle, jasmine, and lavender essential oils - all of Kara’s favourites. She makes her way to the ill Kryptonian lying on the couch and helps her undress. She brings Kara to the now steamy tub, removing her clothes as well and getting in with the blonde. They sit intertwined, Kara leaning back on to Lena, bare skin on bare skin. Lena’s stomach flares at the feeling of Kara pressing against her but pushes it down because she knows it’s not the time. Regardless, her pulse races and her nipples harden at the pressure of Kara.

“I’ll make it up to you when I’m better Leens, I promise,” Kara vows, craning her neck slightly to kiss the sharp jawline of her girlfriend.

“Sometimes I fear how well you read me” she confesses in a whisper, reaching for a small ceramic mug and begins carefully pouring water on Kara’s head, washing her hair.

“Well it took some practice but I am Supergirl for a reason,” Kara replies smugly as she tilts her head back to avoid getting water in her eyes.

“You never have to be afraid with me, my love,” she adds suddenly, realizing humour might not have been the best approach to her girlfriend’s vulnerability in that moment.

“I know, but it’s easier said than done sometimes.”

Lena continues to meticulously wash Kara down, paying attention to every body part, every detail, every response she elicits from her lover. She wants Kara to feel worshipped, to feel completely at ease in her dependent state. She uses a washcloth to sensually wipe down every inch of Kara, lips always following the wet trail of the soft cotton towelette. Lena leaned Kara up against the tub and moved in front of her, giving her easier access to the blonde. It feels like an eternity later when she finally gets to her face and kisses Kara’s lips softly. Lena brushes her fingers over the space between Kara’s eyebrows and ghosts her lips over Kara’s nose.

“All done. Come on, let me take you to bed” she says, helping her up and in to a large soft white towel, identical to the one she throws on herself. Lena gets Kara to wrap her locks in a smaller towel and holds by the elbow lovingly as they make their way to the warm bedroom.

The sunlamps Alex set up have illuminated the space. Lena knows she won’t be able to sleep with all this light but reminds herself that she can sleep once Kara is better. Taking care of someone else like this is a foreign concept to Lena. She’s never been comforted in any meaningful way herself, but she tries to summon every ounce of knowledge she has from books or media on how it’s done.

She grabs her old college t-shirt, the only memorabilia she has from her school days, and places it over the Kyrptonian’s head. Kara found the silky worn grey tee months ago, while organizing Lena’s extremely messy closet. Lena remembers her girlfriend squealing with joy at the fact that Lena owned ‘something normal’. It was now the only thing Kara wore when she slept over at the Luthor’s place. She helps the blonde get in to a pair of clean underwear as Kara removes the towel from her head. Lena gazes at her tangled hair, suddenly getting an idea.

“Do you want me to brush your hair?” She asks in the sweetest tone Kara has ever head.

The blonde leans forward and places a lingering kiss on her lover’s lips tiredly, “I would love that.”

Lena slips in to her silky light purple sleep tank and matching shorts, retrieving a well used hair-brush in the process. She feels bad because Kara looks so settled on the bed when she returns, and she doesn’t want to disturb her peace. Lena taps her on the shoulder to check if she’s still awake and Kara sits up with a struggle. Lena’s brow furrows but she quickly works to arrange the pillows and blankets around them. Taking a similar position to the one in the tub, she scoots herself behind Kara and begins brushing.

“I would be sick everyday just to have you do this. You’re a natural,” Kara admits wistfully.

“Definitely noted, darling,” Lena nibbles on her earlobe, placing a kiss on Kara’s shoulder.

She continues brushing her hair, pulling it in to a beautifully braided crown. It’s been years since Lena did anyone’s hair, and she’s obsessed with how happy it makes her. It was at overnight camp as a tween when the girls in Lena’s cabin first realized she was so talented at braiding hair. That was one of the best summers of her life. Lena felt truly needed and accepted for something other than her brains, family name, or wealth. She felt a similar feeling now, too.

She finishes and puts the brush down, leaning back with Kara in her arms, being the big spoon for once. Kara is already breathing heavily, not quite yet in the rhythm of her hushed snoring, which Lena notices happens when Kara is sleeping deeply.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El,” Lena tries it out in a low whisper as she closes her emerald green eyes and becomes enveloped by the scent of Kara.

—

“Leens! This is so cool! When the heck did you manage to do my hair? I didn’t know you could b r a i d !!!” Kara yelped incredulously from the bedroom to Lena, who was in the kitchen unpacking the feast she ordered from Noonan’s.

“Oh you like it? I discovered the skill at summer camp when I was twelve. I did it two nights ago before you first go into bed” Lena admits, speaking at normal volume knowing full well Kara could hear her.

She hears footsteps pattering on the tile floor as Kara makes her way in to the kitchen, inhaling dramatically at the smell of fresh pastries and coffee. Lena ordered and assortment of two dozen danishes, muffins, and croissants, as well as two pumpkin spice lattes, and three breakfast sandwiches. She knew Kara would be ravenous after not eating for several days. Oh, she also got an americano and muffin for herself.

Kara is eyeing the food like it’s a long lost relative, “THIS IS AMAZING! You are amazing!” She walks over to Lena at the other side of the counter and covers her in kisses, pecking her face ridiculously.

“Can you do my hair for the L-Corp Gala next weekend?” Kara asks the CEO, foreheads touching.

“Kara, you know there are people who could do a better job with your hair. Besides, I was already planing to have someone coming to do our make-up” she admits, pointer finger swiping Kara’s nose, looking deep in her eyes.

“It’s not about who can do the best job Lena. I want to walk around feeling comforted the whole night by a trace of your presence when you’re off...you know, _wooing the masses_. I want to carry a part of you, and I want for my body to reflect that somehow to others - even if they don’t know it” Kara stroked Lena’s cheeks and smiled.

“Kara Zor-El it is too early for you to be saying such sexy things to me.”

Kara swore Lena’s voice dropped five octaves and her eyes turned a entirely different shade of green. She suddenly became incredibly turned on. The now fully restored superhero’s stomach grumbled loudly before things could go any further…unfortunately.

“….Can we pause this for like…ten minutes? I need to eat before I disappear in to dust” Kara blushed sheepishly.

“Mmmm, I suppose ravishing you can wait” Lena snickered against Kara’s neck huskily.

 _Rao, I have truly been blessed_ Kara thought.

—

The night of the gala has Lena filled with nerves. Kara has only ever seen her girlfriend like this a few times. Mostly when dealing with her family. Lena’s heart rate is through the roof, and her hands grip tightly at the bathroom counter. Her head is hung and eyes glued to the floor. She shudders with every breath and Kara knows her lips and mouthing numbers as she tries to slow her breathing. The Kryptonian uses her super speed to stand next to Lena and crouches slightly to make eye contact.

“Hey babe. You’re okay. Everything is going to be okay. I’ll there the entire time. I won’t leave your side if that’ll help. You’ve been working so hard on all these new projects and anyone there who’s eyebrows don’t blow through their hairline obviously understands nothing of science, technology, and your genius. That or they don’t have eyebrows to begin with which would be entirely possible since I know a few alien races who don’t have them…” Kara assures her rambling and places a hand on top of Lena’s tight one.

She begins stroking her wrist with her other hand as she attempts to loosen her grip off the counter, moving slowly.

“Thank you darling,” says Lena with a tiny smile as she tangles her fingers in Kara’s and gets pulled in to her lovers strong arms.

They stay like that for several minutes until Lena’s heart rate gets back to a semi-normal beating pattern. Kara can feel Lena’s chest rise and fall in pace with her own, but doesn’t break their hold, she wants Lena to make the next move when she’s ready.

“If you still want me to do your hair, we better get moving,” Lena sighs, a minor hint of annoyance clouding her breath.

“If you’re not feeling up to it, there is no pressure at all. I can just wear it pulled back,” Kara assures her, although she really wants Lena to braid her hair again. This time, hopefully she’ll remember the actual experience of it.

“No no, I’d like to. I think it’ll help with my nerves right now,” Lena breaks away from Kara, giving her long captivating kiss before stepping back.

Within two minutes Kara is sitting in from of the bathroom vanity and Lena is working her magic. Each strand is being handled with such care, Kara imagines that this is what heaven must be like. Pins get tucked in, magically disappearing and Kara closes her eyes in relaxation. She remembers with a pang how some of her fondest memories of her mother on Krypton were before large feasts or important holidays where Alura patiently did Kara’s hair. It’s almost like relieving those moments now, and Kara lets out a low moan.

Lena suddenly feels heat between her legs but focuses on the up-do. Two beautiful braids hold Kara’s hair in place at the back. She releases several strands from the front and climbs in to Kara’s lap, straddling her. Lena clears her throat while holding up a mirror so her girlfriend can inspect her work.

“Lena….I’m speechless,” Kara looks at herself, turning her head from side to side in shock.

“And I, Kara,” says the raven haired CEO, pulling down the mirror, “Love you very, very much.”

It’s the first time Lena has said those words to her and Kara thinks she might die of happiness in Lena Luthor’s bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @apple-knees for supercorp stuff and updates on future works


End file.
